Art Of Deception
by Rittie
Summary: Wanting her out of the way to pursue the real Kira, L sends Misa to the quiet and supposendly boring town of Inaba. Expecting to be bored to death while stuck in a cell, the blonde's life takes an unexpected turn when she gains something called a 'Persona' and a group of unwanted friends, along with a shady detective now following her every move. [Misa/Adachi Naoto/Rise Yu/Yosuke]


 _Welcome To Hell_

"S-Seriously?"

Adachi frowned as he looked up from his papers, staring at the random police officers he never truly cared about. What were those bumbling idiots talking about now?

"B-But we are just a small town! Why would they...?"

"I heard rumors that the great L - whoever he is - simply wanted to get rid of her while keeping an eye on the real suspect but... she must be dangerous too, right!?"

"I don't know, man! W-why would he send Kira here?"

Kira?

The grin on the sleezy detective's face grew wider (yet somehow still unnoticable by the horde of people around him) as he remembered just who this 'Kira' was. And, if the little blonde brat, that Dojima-san had gone out to pick up as their office gossiped, truly was the legendary - even by his standards - Kira, then maybe he could find a use for her too.

He eyed the poster of Kubo as the teen yelled from his holding cell that he was the killer.

The detective was getting bored with his game, anyways. It was time to, how he would put it, introduce new 'players'.

 **\- x -**

After what felt like long, wasted hours of her life, Misa Amane found herself in a room in Inaba's police station.

She was told that she would be questioned by the 'new idiot that is the partner of Dojima-san' about her involvement with the big city Kira case. As though this town wasn't yawn-inducing enough, the blonde now also had to be questioned? They didn't believe her?

Misa felt a shiver run down her leather-covered spine as she noticed the TV in the room, just as the door behind her opened and a cheerful voice greeted her. Blinking the light fear out of her eyes, she turned around to stare at the goofy guy smiling at her.

"Why, hello Ms. Kira! Welcome to Inaba!"

 **\- x -**

"Dad isn't coming home today either, is he?"

Yu bit his lower lip and thanked the phone for ringing moments later. He got up and raced over to it, wondering why the case was still open. Didn't he and his friends catch the culprit? Or was something else going on? Ignoring the strange headache that grew more annoying with each passing minute, the silvernet answered the phone, hoping it was Dojima-san saying how he would be coming back today after all.

No such luck, for the voice that greeted him was none other than Yosuke Hanamura's, his best friend/boyfriend's. It would probably be the first time ever that Yu was saddened by that.

"Partner!"

"Yosuke?"

"The news just keep screaming all over! How the 'Kira' is now in our little town of Inaba! You didn't hear about it yet?"

"Huh? I just arrived home..." he trailed off. Yosuke didn't need to know about the cats he patted all afternoon and continued. "Kira? That famous criminal-murdering culprit from the city? Why would they...?"

"I don't know... it feels strange... having at least two killers around while you are trying to sleep... I don't feel any better knowing that they are holding her hostage at the station..."

"That's strange. I thought Kira was a man..."

"The more you know." he could hear in Yosuke's voice that he was shrugging, but also quite nervous. "So... Dojima-san isn't coming home tonight?"

"Probably not..." Yu lowered his voice so Nanako wouldn't hear him. He couldn't hurt her like that... yet... "... we will talk about this tomorrow, night partner. I... love you..." he blushed slightly.

"L-Love you too..." Yosuke quickly hang up, leaving Yu to chuckle at his cute behaviour.

 **\- x -**

Back at the certain room in the police station, Misa was staring down at Adachi, who was now having an eyebrow tick. It was fun to watch, at least for the blonde.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you truly Kira?"

The girl reached out for the Death Note, tucked neatly in-between them on the strangely wide table, and smirked.

"I told you. I am. You just don't believe me... but why do I get the feeling that you do but have a secret agenda of your own?"

"Smart brat." the black-haired cop smirked back at her, satisfied when her eyes crackled in light surprise. He reached out and took the note book from her skinny fingers and smiled even wider. "However, sadly not smart enough."

Moments later, Misa could only see a mixture of black, white and red. Then she knew no more.

 **\- x -**

Yu, now in his room, didn't even wait for Yosuke to call.

He was already holding his phone, watching the scene on his TV with battered breath as the Shadow of what could only be Misa Amane, the supposed Kira who was supposed to be held at Dojima's work, dancing around in a teasing manner before winking as the screen turned to static.

"Partner? Please tell me that I... that we..."

"I would if I could, but you know just as well as I do that we can't let her remain there. She might be a criminal but not the one we are looking for. In fact, the one we are after likely did this. Yosuke, call up everyone else." he narrowed his eyes, remembering that Dojima wouldn't be home and Nanako was sleeping over at a friend's home. "We are going. Tonight."

The line on the other end beeped into stillness but the silvernet just continued to stare at his TV, wondering if he made the right decision.

* * *

 **AN:** So how did I come up with this idea? I don't know.

In the same fashion I come up with my other ideas as well...

 _Warnings:_ 17!Misa, crossover, Death!Misa, Kira!Misa and boyxboy/girlxgirl/boyxgirl couples. Not much else otherwise, I think.

Stay tuned! :D


End file.
